Another Surviving Uchiha?
by nish26
Summary: During class, they find another surviving member of the Uchiha clan! Pairings : SasuSaku SakuNaru SakuIta New!
1. During the fight

At class one day, when they were taking a test about Taijutsu, they heard a small rumble. "What the hell was that?" asked Sasuke. Sakura here, dreamily replied, "I don't know Sasuke, so, maybe after class, I was thinking we could…" Sakura was cut off by a person getting blasted from one side of the room to the other. "Holy Crap!" yelled Choji. Then, a dash of a person ran by the two holes and charged outside to where the other person was, leaving a small fading mark of Chakra there.

Everyone ran outside to see what the ruckus was. There was a person standing outside with a katana full of blood on it. He then noticed everyone, so then, he threw some seals in front of the shocked crowd. Then, he drew his sword and slashed away causing a huge explosion (the crowd of people were protected by the seals). "W-who are you?" Naruto asked. "Me? I'm Uchiha Seiya." Everyone gasped, but especially Sasuke. Only then, did everyone notice he had the Sharingan Eye.

Later, Seiya met up with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked, somehow developing a small crush on Seiya. "I just thought I'd pay a friendly visit to my little brother. "Impossible, only Itachi and I survived after he destroyed the whole clan." Seiya simply smirked. "Sasuke, I wasn't there at that time, I had a mission to do for the ANBU." Naruto responded (this being the only thing he said today), "Wait, you're part of the ANBU?" "Yes I am, since age 2." Everyone's jaw dropped.

Kakashi then caught up with them. "Naruto, you forgot this sheet of paper that has the title, "I love Sakura Haruno". Sakura then punched him in her anger. That left only Sasuke and Seiya there. "So, what's with that weird gold headband with 3 slashes on it?" Sasuke asked, still keeping his cool. "This thing? Oh, that's the mark you get when you complete everything you need to become a Kage, but then if you reject the offer, you get 3 slashes on it. And the reason this is gold, is because I completed the Chu-Nin exams 700 times, each time being a different one" Now, Sasuke lost his cool.


	2. The Kiss

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm only doing this because I love fanfics, and Naruto, enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Sasuke. "Heh, I don't care, but I _do_ have something to tell you." replied Seiya. "Well? Spit it out!" said Sasuke, while still kinda puzzled. "You do know that Sakura loves you, right?" "Well, a crush on me, yeah, which is annoying." Seiya frowned, "You wouldn't be like this if Itachi killed our clan, this doesn't make a reason to be rude to others, I know you weren't like this little brother, you were …" Sasuke interrupted before he could finish, "Shut up! I don't care if I'm like this! Don't call me little brother, I don't even know if you're telling the truth or not!" "It's your choice," and Seiya just disappeared into the shadows.

--_Sasuke's house_—

Sasuke's mind: _Sakura is annoying, but Seiya is telling the truth, how do I even know that? Damn, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe, I should treat Sakura a bit better, I'll be nice to her, and only her, for one day, see what it's like._

Sasuke turned off his light and went to sleep

--_Morning Class—_

Sakura waved to Sasuke, "Hi Sasuke!" "Hey Sakura… and dweeb," replied Sasuke. Naruto frowned. (Naruto's mind – _When I become the sixth Hokage, I'm gonna make you do all the chores! Believe it!_) "Sakura, I wanna show you a place after school, is that ok?" Asked Sasuke. (Sakura's mind – _I can't believe it, he wants me to go somewhere with him! This might be the day!_) "Sure Sasuke!" Sakura replied.

--_After School—_

"We're almost there!" Sasuke told to Sakura. Sakura saw a small light up ahead in the forest. "Here we are!" Sasuke said. "It's so beautiful!" said Sakura with much amusement. They both sat on the grass next to the lake watching the stars. Sasuke slowly moved his hand towards Sakura's, but Sakura held on to his first. They looked at each other and blushed. (Sasuke's mind – _What am I doing? This isn't me! But it feels so right to be with her now._) Sasuke moved towards Sakura and kissed her, long and slow.

Sasuke then walked Sakura home and kissed her again, both long and slow.

**Hope you liked it! I know I did! **


	3. The Seal Of Love or Hatred?

**I really think I might do more than 100 chapters! If I really get into this, right now, I am. I didn't get many reviews, but I'm continuing anyways, if I get at least 50 reviews, I'd definitely go to more than 100 chapters. Please R&R!**

--After Class—

"Naruto, come here," said Seiya from outside the doors of the school. "Not right now Seiya, I'm not in the mood," replied Naruto. "I know you're depressed, I can help you." Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Fine Seiya, please make it quick." "Just keep this seal" Seiya hands Naruto a seal inscribed with an unreadable language. Naruto's eyes glow green for a moment as he takes the seal and his forehead has the picture of the seal glowing a hazy green.

--Sakura's house—

Sasuke and Sakura are kissing. They suddenly here a loud thump outside. "I'm gonna go check that out," said Sakura. "It's okay, I have to do my homework anyways," replied Sasuke. They kissed and Sasuke walked away from the back door.

--Sakura's Garden—

"Naruto! What are you doing!" Sakura asks as she sees the garden is destroyed. Suddenly, Sakura noticed his face was full of anger and a weird seal was placed on his forehead. "Seiya, what's going on?" She asked puzzled seeing that Seiya had that same mark on his forehead. "He is now part of the Hakusegi Clan, the most powerful clan from the Hidden Shadow Village," replied Seiya. Then Sakura remembered reading about the Hidden Shadow Village Hakusegi Clan. They had a curse or something, but she couldn't remember the rest. "I thought you were from the Leaf Village! You're an Uchiha," Sakura yelled. Seiya just grinned, "This mark on my headband, is actually when you join the Hakusegi Clan but you're from a different one." Sakura's mind was racing 1000 thoughts. "Why did Naruto join!" "Because Sasuke took you from him, he loves you like the world has no end, but you took it from him, now, it's too late, I'll train him to become the most powerful ninja known," said Seiya. Sakura just figured out that Naruto was in love with her, all these times. Tears started falling from Sakura's eyes, "I'm sorry Naruto! I should've known, all these years!" Sakura kissed him strongly and crushed Naruto's lips with her own. Naruto's seal on his forehead slowly disappeared. "What! This wasn't supposed to happen! No!" His forehead's seal vanished too. Naruto returned to his normal self, (Naruto's mind – _Huh? Sakura? She's kissing me? This must be a dream, but I might as well not let it end_) Sakura's tongue moved slowly into his and vice versa. They kissed for about 7 minutes until they needed breath.


End file.
